


Just Take The Rest, Danno, You Needed It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes sure that Danny is taken care of, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just Take The Rest, Danno, You Needed It:

*Summary: Steve makes sure that Danny is taken care of, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Charlie Williams said with a smile, “Thanks for a wonderful breakfast, Daddy Steve”, as they, & Grace were doing some cleanup, after they were done, The Five-O Commander was making sure that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was resting after a week of stressful cases.

 

“If you want, I can take Charlie out to play, while you finish up, Daddy ?”, The Young Teenager said, as she was making sure that the little boy was all set up, before they headed out. “I appreciate it, Grace, Then, I will get Danno up, & we will figure out our day”, She nodded, & took her little brother outside, so they can play.

 

Steve went to bring Danny breakfast in bed, & to make sure that he was okay. When he got into the bedroom, He smiled, cause he was happy to see his lover sleeping peacefully, & without any bad dreams, & interruptions. The Handsome Man went to go, & wake him up.

 

“Hey, Baby, Are you feeling & doing okay ?”, Steve asks after he wakes him up, & they share a kiss, “I am doing just fine, I just have to do the chores”, The Former Seal said with a shake of his head, “Nope, You are only to relax, & eat, I took care of the rest”, Danny was surprised by this announcement.

 

“Babe, You didn’t need to do that, I....”, He was cut off by Steve saying, “I wanted to do it, Just take the rest, Danno, You needed it”, Steve smiled at him, The Loudmouth Detective smiled bigger, & didn’t argue, as he ate his breakfast.

 

The End.


End file.
